


GOD EATER: A Novel

by Bugarally



Category: God Eater | Gods Eater
Genre: Other, god eater - Freeform, god eater burst, gods eater burst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugarally/pseuds/Bugarally
Summary: The year is 2071, and the world has been ravaged by mysterious creatures known as aragami. In Japan, the Far East Branch of the Fenrir organization is creating a defense force known as the God Eaters, equipped with God Arcs, to save what is left of humanity.





	1. A Devourer of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this rendition is non-profit. It is based off of the BURST story, and not the newly translated RESURRECTION game. The dialogue is mostly matching that of the game. Everything else is my own interpretation of actions from the cinematic sequences and the mood conveyed from dialogue.  
> Feel free to leave critiques and suggestions.
> 
> Namco Bandai has released GOD EATER: Resurrection and GOD EATER 2: Rage Burst on Playstation 4, Playstation VITA, and Steam for PC.

Light gleamed over the remains of a ruined city. Massive holes were torn into buildings that once stood as workplaces and apartments. In some instances, supporting walls and rubble were all that remained of the buildings.   
Among the ruins was a fallen beast, a Vajra. It was what resembled to be the long ago extinct saber tooth, but far bigger. Red capes hung down its back and sprawled on the ground around it. The natural armor it bore shifting deep into the soft dirt. Around the creature were smaller, bipedal animals - Ogretails. The Ogretails were covered in a thick, leather-like skin with a patch of coarse fur covering their upper bakcs. Only their heads and tails contained armor. Their large, bloody, bottom fangs easily ripped into the flesh of the fallen Vajra.   
In the distance, another Vajra was approaching the feast. The ground thundered under its feet. The Ogretails ignored the Vajra, only to notice it when it pounced towards them, fangs bared. The Ogretails, met a quick end by the Vajra’s fangs, and soon they were becoming its feast.  
Sheltered by a collapsed building’s wall, three people stood out of the Vajra’s sight and watched in silence. Without any sort of communication, one jumped out of his hiding spot and charged towards the Vajra, one of his other companions followed quickly behind him. The Vajra raised its crowned head and stared at the humans that charged towards it. Blood dripped out of its open maw, and was soon expelled as the beast roared a battle cry. The capes on its back rose like the hair of a cat when threatened, and electrical sparks began to dance around them.   
The Vajra’s threat was ignored as the humans made quick work of the beast. It was taken down quickly and with no injuries to themselves. The man who originally charged towards the Vajra stood before its fallen body. He raised his weapon into the air. It resembled a chainsaw and a blade combined into one, but it was much, much larger. With an ever so slight twist to the handle of the weapon, the blade began to shrink into itself, and from its base a shadow-like maw grew out and chomped at the air. The man brought the blade back down horizontal at his side before thrusting it forward into the Vajra’s corpse. The maw ripped into flesh and began to pull out a blue orb that quickly flashed to a brilliant orange as it became fully independent from the Vajra’s body.   
The main raised his blade and looked at the base, which harbored a now shining set of orange globes. “Hey,” He chirped. “It’s a rare one!” A smile released itself upon his face.  
The woman of the group walked towards him, her giant gun of a weapon resting almost effortlessly upon her shoulder. “To the victor go the spoils as they say.” She stopped next to him, observing the orb that he had retrieved from the Vajra.  
“I bet old man Sakaki will have a fit over this.” The man replied with a laugh.  
The woman sighed. “Now, if only they could get us some reinforcements.” She shifted her weight. “Let’s head back. I’m starving!”  
The group began to make their way towards the entrance of the city, the woman taking the lead, with one closely following her and the other a good distance behind.  
“What kind of rations are they serving today?” She asked the man closest to her.   
“Huh?” He replied, almost like he was unsure she was talking to him. “Actually...that came up in the last meeting.” He stopped and thought about it for a second. “Got it! We’re having a new type of corn!”  
The woman’s face changed from curiosity to disappointment. “What? You mean we’re having that giant corn on the cob again? That’s so hard to chew!” She whined.  
“Hey, times are hard. You should be grateful you’re getting fed at all.” The man retorted.  
The woman ignored him and stopped to glance back at the member you lagged behind. “Hey, Soma. Trade you! Whadduya say?”  
“No way.” Soma replied in a voice that heavily resembled a growl.  
The other man, now a good distance ahead of them, turned around. “Come on, you guys!” He shouted. “You wanna be left behind?”   
The two walked to catch up with him, and they all began back on their path of leaving the city. The sun already setting in the horizon.


	2. God Eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've just gotten your own God Arc and joined the Fenrir Organization. Now it's time for you to take a step into your new life as a defender of humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this rendition is non-profit. It is based off of the BURST story, and not the newly translated RESURRECTION game. The dialogue is mostly matching that of the game. Everything else is my own interpretation of actions from the cinematic sequences and the mood conveyed from dialogue.  
> Feel free to leave critiques and suggestions.
> 
> Namco Bandai has released GOD EATER: Resurrection and GOD EATER 2: Rage Burst on Playstation 4, Playstation VITA, and Steam for PC.

“Director, we found a possible match.”  
The voice came from a phone that sat towards the side of a desk. At the desk sat a man in thought.   
“It’s for a new type God Eater from the database.”  
At this comment, the man glanced down at the phone before replying with a simple, “I see.” He reached down towards his computer. “What’s their name?” When the voice over the phone didn’t respond, he continued to look through the database for himself. When the picture of the possible match showed up, a smirk came across his face as he gave a soft “Hm.” He looked back towards the phone. “Let’s get them down here to take the aptitude test.”

You are brought to a large training room. It smells of gunpowder, oil, and other things that you cannot exactly place. The room’s walls are covered in exact holes, and you’re not entirely sure for what reason.   
You focus your attention across from you. In the center of a room is a large device that you have never seen before. At the top of a room is an observatory window, where you can see the figure of a several people. Without any command to do so, you begin walking towards the device in the center of the room.  
“Sorry to have kept you waiting so long.” A voice echoed across the speakers, causing you to pause. “Now then, let me welcome you to human kind’s last fortress, Fenrir. I will now test your compatibility as a member of the anti-aragami putative force. The God Eaters.” As if perhaps noticing your tension and nervousness, the voice continues. “Please try to relax a little. You’ll get...better results that way.” There was a pause, if perhaps to give you time to release your tension. “When you’re ready, go stand in front of that case in the center of the room.”  
You do as the voice says, making your way over to the device. It looks far more complex that you originally thought. It was a deep metallic red, with gray pipes stationed between it and an upper platform of the device. The Fenrir logo of a wolf head is stamped onto the side of it. On the bottom platform is a concave curve with what appears to be half of an overly-thick armlet. The other half of the armlet is connected to the top platform. Between the platforms is a large blade - almost your exact size.  
As instructed prior to entering the room, you place your right hand inside of the two platforms, making sure that your wrist fits comfortably into the lower armlet half. With little warning, the top platform drops down to meet the bottom, your hand sandwiched inside. Loud noises begin to erupt from the machine as you feel your whole entire wrist start to burn and come alive with sharp pains. You struggle to try and remove your hand, but the device refuses to let go. A moment later, it snaps open to reveal the armlet firmly stationed on your wrist, and your hand naturally stationed on the handle of the blade.  
Black smoke oozed from the armlet as you raise your hand out of the machine, taking with it the blade. You hold it up to get a better look at what you had just attached to your arm. The base of the blade moves with black ooze that quickly juts out and hits the center point of your armlet. The veins in your hand suddenly become visible as they turn black and dark gold. The orbs at the base of your blade begin to glow.  
“Congratulations. You are now the first of the Far East Branch’s new type God Eaters.” The voice echoed, catching you somewhat off guard. “This concludes the aptitude test. Now that we know you’re a match, you’ll be going for a medical checkup next.”   
You bring the blade down to your side. While it looks immensely heavy, you can hold it with ease. You consider this strange, as you’ve never been one to have a lot of muscular strength.  
“Now then...I’d like you to wait in the room beyond that door.” You turned around to see the door where you entered from. “Don’t hesitate to let someone know right away if you start feeling...” You turned around to look back at the window. “Unwell.”   
At the response and delay of the final word, you gulp in feel yourself become clammy with sweat.  
“I have high hopes for you.” The voice replied before a figure from the window turned around and walked out of sight. Obeying the command, you turn around, blade in hand, and exit the room.  
You are instructed to leave your blade, of which you now learn is called a God Arc, in the bay with other God Arcs. You place your armlet inside of a slot on an empty holding device. It unlocks and you place your God Arc inside. The holding device quickly took grasp of your weapon and locked it down to where it is well protected from others’ reach, as to touch it without the armlet it was made for can be...catastrophic.  
You take the elevator back into the main room of the base - referred to as the Den. You stretch and go to walk over to one of the couches when you notice a boy, possibly a little younger than you, sitting down on the couch. He was dressed in vibrant, yet dull shades of orange and yellow, and sported a beanie of the same colors. He wore an armlet like you did, but his face held a look of fear and uncertainty. You decided to walk over to him and sit down next to him.  
He looks up and gives you a nervous smile. “Hey, do you want some gum?” He asked, slightly taking you off guard. Without even waiting for your reply, he reaches into his pocket, only to say “Oh.” A moment later. “Looks like I’m all out.” He gave you a nervous smile. “Looks like I just used the last piece. Sorry about that.”  
You gave him a smile back, letting him know it was ok.  
“I am Kota...Fujiki.” The boy said. He left a strange pause in-between his first and last name. “You were a match too?” He asked as he looked towards you.  
You nodded, introducing yourself as well.  
“That makes two of us.” Kota motioned to the bracelet on his wrist. “You must be my age, or maybe a little older.” He smiled. “Oh well, I’m still your senior by a nanosecond.” He said, referring to the fact he had gotten his God Arc before you. “Nice to meet ya.”  
The sound of heels approaching cut your conversation short. They belonged to an Asian woman dressed in a white suit laced with golden strings. She held a clipboard in her hand. She glared down at both Kota and you before barking, “Stand up.”  
“Huh..?” Kota replied, taken off guard.  
“I said stand up.” She barked again. This time both Kota and you obeyed. “I’m on a tight schedule so I’ll be keeping this short. My name is Tsubaki Amamiya, and I’m your advisor.” She flipped through her clipboard. “This is your schedule. After your medical checkup you’ll complete a full curriculum of basic physical training, basic combat training, as well as a weaponry armory clinic.”  
You looked over to Kota, but he either didn’t notice you or didn’t dare to move.  
Amamiya continued. “Up until now we have been the ones protecting, but from this day forward you’ll be doing the protecting. If you don’t want to die over something stupid you’ll answer my every order with a “Yes ma’am”.”  
Kota and you stood in silence.  
“Answer me.”  
“Y-yes ma’am!” Kota and you yelled in unison.   
“Alright, let’s begin the medical check-ups. We’ll start with you.” Amamiya said as she looked towards you. You felt a drop of sweat drip down your neck. “Report to Dr. Paylor Sakaki’s room by 15:00 hours. Take a tour of the facilities until then. This is your new home, the Fenrir Far East Branch - A.K.A. the Den. Make sure you pay your respects to the members of your team.” Amamiya turned around and walked back into the elevator.  
Kota and you shared a quick conversation before you decided to go ahead and get your medical check-up out of the way before you got distracted or lost. Kota nodded and said he would see you around, and with that you headed off back to the elevator and went up two floors to the laboratory.

Arriving on the laboratory floor, you made your way to the furthermost door at the end of the hallway and knocked, a reply told you to enter and you opened the door.  
Inside were two men. One was dressed in a variety of plaid and had many types of glasses hanging around his neck. His eyes seemed to remain closed as he typed away on a large, multi-screened computer.  
The other man had wavy, blond hair and stood erect in a white coat. He was the only one who seemed to pay you attention as you entered the room.   
“Hmm.” The man at the computer said. “You got here seven-hundred and twenty-six seconds sooner than expected. Good to see you, new type. I’m Paylor Sakaki, and I’m in charge of the Aragami Technology R&E.” Sakaki gave you a smile. “Well...we’ll be seeing a lot of each other from now on. Welcome aboard.” He looked over at the man in the coat. “As you can see, I’m still busy getting things prepared. Johan, why don’t you go ahead and get your business out of the way first?”  
The man sighed. “Paylor Sakaki...I think it’s high time you learned to separate business from private matters.” He turned and looked at you. “Thank you for taking part in the aptitude test. My name is Johannes von Schicksal. I’m in charge of the Fenrir branch in this region. Congratulations again on passing the test.” You suddenly understood why you found his voice familiar. He was the one talking to you over the intercom as you went through the test. “I expect great things from you.”  
Sakaki smiled. “He’s a former techie too, y’know.” He glanced back down at one of his screens. “The new type’s medical check-ups interest you to no end, right Johan?”  
Johannes turned and looked at Sakaki. “I decided to retire as a techie because we have you. Keep that in mind.”  
“Did you ever really retire though?”  
Johannes replied with a swift “Hmph” and turned back to you. “Now then, this is where the real fun starts. Let me explain the Fenrir Corporation’s objectives once more. Your direct duties are very simple. They are to keep the aragami in this region at bay, and to gather materials, which are then converted into resources needed to maintain this advanced base. As well as to complete the impending Aegis project.”  
“Woah...” Sakaki interrupted. “Look at these numbers.”  
Johannes made a face, but continued. “The Aegis project is, simply put, a plan to create a utopia impregnable against aragami attacks. It’s located far out to sea. Close to the former Sea of Japan trench.”  “Ahah!” Sakaki said to himself. You cut him a glance, but he was so involved with his work that he did not notice you.  
“Once the project is complete humankind will be able to avoid extinction. At least, for a while-”  
“Amazing!” Sakaki interrupted again. “So this is what a new type is like!”  
Johannes turned towards Sakaki again. “Paylor...you’re disrupting my lecture.”  
“Oh, sorry about that.” Sakaki replied. “I was just so taken aback by these stats I got carried away.” His apology was genuine, which seemed to amaze you, considering you thought he was doing this just to bug Johannes.   
“At any rate,” Johannes said, turning back to you. “The future of humankind is at stake. So give it your best effort. Alright, I’ll be taking my leave now.” He turned to Sakaki. “I’m leaving the rest to you, Paylor. Send me the data when you’re done.”   
Johannes made his way to the door of the room, and Sakaki gave him a wave. “Ok!” Sakaki boomed, he stopped typing for the first time since you walked in the room. “We’re good to go now. Lay down on that bed, will you?” He glanced towards the corner of the room, which sat a less-than-comfortable looking mattress with a bunch of wires and machines around it. “You’ll feel sleepy for a little while, but I assure you there’s nothing to worry about.”  
For the first time since entering the room, you realized how nervous you were about the check-up.   
“When you wake up, you’ll be in your room. Just a little...” Sakaki paused, looking for the right words to say. “Catnap, so to speak. You’ll get around ten-thousand eight-hundred seconds.”  
You walked over to the bed and laid down as he was talking. You heard him get up and walk towards you. Though you knew he was beside you, he was out of your line of sight as he began to hook you up with the machines.  
“Sweet dream!” Sakaki said, and a few moments later you felt everything around you become hazy and warm as a liquid flooded through your veins and forced you into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all so much for being patient with me and the new chapter! I'm going to try and release a new chapter every other week on mondays! 
> 
> -Ty


End file.
